Torque-transmitting devices, such as rotating clutches and stationary clutches or brakes, are historically applied with fluid actuated mechanisms, such as axially movable pistons. More recently, it has been suggested that the torque-transmitting mechanisms might be applied with torque-to-thrust apparatus, which are actuated by an electric motor. The electric motor applies the torque to the torque-to-thrust apparatus and a cam structure interface converts the input torque to an axial thrust, which is applied to a torque-transmitting friction mechanism to thereby apply the mechanism to provide either a rotating drive connection or a stationary torque-to-ground connection. The electric motor therefore is required to have sufficient torque capacity to initiate the torque-to-thrust application through the torque-to-thrust apparatus.